Margaret Moonlight
"Moonlight" redirects here. For another character whose surname is erroneously credited as Moonlight, see Alice Twilight. For the unrelated game, see ''Moonlight Syndrome.'' Margaret Moonlight (マーガレット・ムーンライト, Maagaretto Muunraito), 'also known as '"Goddess of Death" 'is a character in ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She is the 4th ranked UAA assassin; both her age and nationality are unknown. She wields le croissant du ange ("the crescent of the angel"), a powerful pair of modified rifles that can be used as scythes, and displays the supernatural ability to teleport. Her weapons and Gothic Lolita clothing ties into her motif of the Grim Reaper. She is first encountered by Travis Touchdown on the rooftop of Guan's, whistling her theme, "Philistine"; according to Sylvia Christel, the song is the last thing her victims ever hear. She fights and is ultimately killed by Touchdown when he impales her through the torso and slices out her midsection, disemboweling her. But not before Travis tells her that he has memorized her song. Appearance And Personality Margaret has blond hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark on her left lower cheek, and dresses in the Gothic Lolita style. Gothic Lolita is a popular style worn by girls in Japan; Margaret's outfits has many qualities of Gothic Lolita, such as: the heavy use of make-up, the color theme being dark colors with white, an accessory on the outfit which would be the pouches around her waist and finally a symbol representing religion which would be the crosses on the pouches. Her outfit and weapons all have a grim reaper motif. Margaret seems to be honorable and enjoys music and fighting. She has an extensive vocabulary and shows no fear of death. When Travis ultimately slays her, she is instead more concerned about whether he memorized her song or not. Story Margaret Moonlight's ranking battle takes place on top of the roof of Supermarket Guan's where she meets Travis Touchdown. She whistles her theme and asks him if he's heard of it, but he just replies with "Nope". She then says how sad that is and offers to teach him her song implying that he'll learn the song before he dies. She puts up a tough fight, but after losing both her weapons she is impaled by Travis's Beam Katana. She then asks him what he thought of the song, with his reply being that it was "catchy as hell". He then slices out her midsection, disemboweling her as she asks if he remembered the song with her dying breath. He claims that he remembered it "100 percent". As she began to fall, she replies saying "That's so...sublime.". Powers and Abilities ''Le croissant du ange'' are modified Barrett M82 rifles without scopes. They have been modified to be used also as scythes with tungsten alloy scythe blades growing out of the buttstock, and elegantly designed, angel-wing themed handle grips at the barrel and muzzle. She holds each rifle under her arms when firing, causing her to spin from the recoil, and when she uses them as scythes, she holds the grips on the barrels of the guns and uses strong slashes to send her enemies flying. She uses 12.7 x 99 mm hollow-point bullets in her rifles for maximum damage. Margaret has abilities similar to a ghost in that she can teleport by slowly fading and reappearing somewhere else. She may be also able to defy gravity for a short period of time since she is seen to float for a certain amount of time during the battle. When Margaret wins in a clashing battle, she will launch Travis up in the air with her scythes. She then changes into her gun mode and shoots Travis for a few times before letting him fall. Aside from her gun mode, all of her melee moves covers a wide radius. While Margaret does fairly damaging attacks with her melee moves, her real prowess actually lies in her gun mode. Philistine Reaper, Reaper that's what people call me!'' '' ''Why? Cause they all die''! ' ''When I sing, I end their lives You act as though payback makes you a noble man, is that a fact? Well you're a goddamn philistine! (x2) Requiem aeternam Bullets fly through the sternum Lullaby to hell babe Reaper's got your name! Margaret is Greek, you geek it means "a pearl"' I'm a pure girl Boys cannot crack this oyster shell So go on whip around that sword like you're the best, it's such a bore Another hero? Oh, please! (x2) ...Requiem aeternam... ...Reaper has come, sinner... Thigh-high socks are my absolute territory Go on and drool; the otaku cannot resist You think the fire in your eyes makes you a tiger in disguise? Dream on, you goddamn pussy! (Repeat all x2) Margaret's past When Alice is seen burning pictures, Margaret can be see in several pictures. Neither Margaret or Alice mentions one another, and Alice makes no mention of the fact the Travis killed her in a previous ranking battle, making their relationship ambiguous. Quotes "Do you know this song?" (To Travis) "How tragic, then let me teach you" "Riveting Melody isn't it?" "That is so sublime." (During Battle) "How beautiful the moon is" "Here I come" "Perish!" "I will not be vanquished..." Trivia * The line "Thigh high socks are my absolute territory" is a reference to the style of Zettai Ryouiki, which literally translates to "absolute territory". This aesthetic creates emphasis on the bare skin around the upper thigh region. * "Margaret Moonlight" corresponds with the location of her battle, under the moon. * Margaret's "Goddess of Death" motif may come from her position as the fourth-ranked assassin. In Japanese, the number four is superstitiously tied with death due to the words being homophones ("shi"). * Margaret's last name does not show up in the American version of game. Upon dying, the name that shows up to confirm her status as "Dead", is "Margaret". Her name on the UAA Ranking List is also labeled as "Margaret". This is different than Alice, who, once defeated, has her full name shown on the Ranking List as "Alice Moonlight". * In the European version of the game, the theme Philistine has been replaced with a remix version. In the Australian version, it is replaced by yet another remix. * Margaret's name is likely a reference to Suda's earlier game Moonlight Syndrome, just as Alice Twilight's name is likely a reference to Twilight Syndrome. Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Females Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:United Assassins Association